No quiero desquiciarme!
by Sirio
Summary: Y aquí están todas las representaciones de los países, en situaciones que volverán locos a mas de uno. No hay mas que explicar van a ser unos cuantos capítulos de una historia mas-bien-larga que se supone tiene que ser divertida. Va a serlo! Imposible que no lo sea si empezamos quemando la sala de reuniones mundiales, verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**Well...estoy aquí de nuevo, otra vez con Hetalia**

**peeeeeeeeeeero en principio esta vez no va a haber un tema "amoroso" digamos**

** aunque si puede que se me cuele algún comentario por ahí 0/0 es que algunas parejas me pierden**

**por cierto puede que haya situaciones en las que los personajes se ven un poco fuera de carácter pero nunca es "por completo" cada cosa tiene y tendra su ****explicación**

**así**** que disfruten y**

**prestad atención, niños, que la historia va a empezar:**

* * *

**capitulo 1. Hay humo**

Alfred no era lo que se dice un pensador profundo. No es que él fuese tonto, sino todo lo contrario. Su habilidad táctica lo marcó como de inteligencia superior al promedio, pero simplemente no le gustaba pensar mucho, prefería hacer lo que la vida le llevara. Sin embargo, aún se puede apreciar el hecho de que a veces, en algunas cosas, se supone que piensa por lo menos un poco antes de precipitarse hacia adelante y hacer lo que sea que se le haya ocurrido . No en hacerse el héroe, por supuesto eso era algo instintivo, pero en algunas otras cosas si pensaba.

Por desgracia, al parecer, había fallado en demostrar tan solo una poca, pequeña e insignificante pizca de moderación ante sus compañeros, y eso podía traerle problemas.

- Bueno, chicos. Me encantaría saber exactamente lo que ocurrió aquí -. Alfred dijo, mirando el fuego ardiente que consumía actualmente su casa de la capital a un ritmo alarmante. Quienes estaban con él eran tres de sus aliados, Arthur, Iván, y Francis que habían llegado a lo largo del día para una reunión en su casa.  
A veces, Alfred se preguntaba por qué sus aliados eran también sus mas grandes enemigos (Rusia) pero a sabiendas de que si preguntaba Francis diría probablemente algo que tuviera que ver con el atractivo de los polos opuestos Estados Unidos realmente prefería no saber los detalles. -Así que hablad. Sé que uno de vosotros tres fue el responsable de esto-.

-¿Porqué dices que fuimos nosotros?- Iván protestó en un susurro.

-Porque siempre sois vosotros tres. Todo el mundo literalmente respeta demasiado al gran héroe como para que haga algo tan estúpido en mi contra.-

-... Tienes razón, aunque en realidad te tienen mas bien miedo...de todos modos no me puedes culpar por esto;... Yo estaba en casa de Bielorrusia asi que no tuve acceso al fuego-

-Está bien. Francis?-

El europeo suspiró con un toque afeminado.  
-Es un infierno bastante sorprendente, ¿no? Creo que el color es bonito, realmente pone de manifiesto mis ojos ... y mi ropa... - Dijo este sin prestar atención moviendo sus cabellos con una sonrisa melancólica como si de una película se tratara.

-...Que? me estas escuchando?-

-Hmm? Lo siento, se me pide algo? Yo no puedo dejar de mirar estas llamas encantadoras. Me recuerdan un poco al amor entre los hombres...tan fogoso!.-se repitió, haciendo estremecer a los otros -Ahora que es un desastre en cuanto a la construcción ...- dijo, a la deriva en su propio pequeño mundo de nuevo.

América se estremeció ligeramente. Freak. Por eso prefería alejarse de el...

Iván se volvió hacia su compañero.  
-Francia, te das cuenta de que toda la ropa y los vinos y todo lo que tu trajiste estaba allí, ¿verdad?-

Eso atrajo toda la atención del rubio de pronto.

-¡Malditas seáis, llamas! OH, los caprichos crueles del destino REALIZAS INTENTOS INTELIGENTES DE QUITARME MI AMOUR una vez más! ¿ESTA Dios celoso, o QUE?- Francis gritó, cayendo de rodillas y agitando su puño en el edificio que se quemaba tranquilamente.

-Todo irá bien, frog.- Arthur dijo para "casi" consolarlo, dándole palmaditas en el hombro. -Estoy seguro de que encontrarás otra manera de ser tan femenino y pervertido, sin todas esas cosas!-

-Ejem!- Alfred se aclaró la garganta, lanzando su mirada mas imponente a su cuidador, quien se reunió con él sin esa pizca de tranquilidad que solia llevar. -Arthur ... a la tercera es la vencida. ¿Qué hiciste?-

El rubio mas bajo se rascó la cabeza pensativo, como teniendo en cuenta exactamente qué decir en esta situación. Permaneció así durante varios segundos mientras meditaba, luego miró a Alfred sonrojándose al verse imposible de salir de la situación.  
-Es posible ... sólo es posible ... que quizás, quizás, estaba tratando de cocinar un pastel de chocolate por mí mismo, y puede ser que mientras lo hacía me fuera a ver algunos libros y, posiblemente, se quedo en el horno caliente, tal vez.-

-... Tal vez.- Arthur se cruzo de brazos evitando las miradas de los otros tres.

- Es una teoría. Y en una nota sin relación, me enteré de que sofocar un incendio con toallas sólo funciona si se cubre todo el fuego. De lo contrario, sólo hace que la toalla se queme.- dijo a sabiendas y retorciéndose las manos nervioso...Ay Arthur...te traicionan los nervios...

- Ah-

- Pero... todo esto es una teoría- dijo intentando sonar serio. Los otros tres algo perplejos y con Francis riendo sin contención no sabían que decir.

- Ah-ha. Bueno, en cualquier caso, esto nos coloca en una situación extraña.- El Gigante económico dijo, no demasiado preocupado por su casa sino mas bien estupefacto.  
-Yo no necesito nada de lo que se perdió allí solo tengo que volver a pedirle a Kiku los videojuegos... pero necesitamos un lugar para dormir y ya habíamos quedado todos aquí...otros tendrán problemas en organizar todo ahora? ¿A dónde vamos a encontrar camas para tantas personas?-

-Oh Dios, mi cama también ha desaparecido! ¿Cómo voy a tener MI SUEÑO DE BELLEZA SIN MANTAS DE SEDA ? Tengo la piel sensible!- Francis se lamentó. -Yo me voy a mi casa!- reconsidero al final

- ... Maldita sea, que te he dicho acerca de compartir información acerca de ti? - Arthur pregunto casi horrorizado.

- Algo así como que no siempre comparta la información acerca de mí mismo, porque soy un monstruo espeluznante?- Francis dijo en tono sarcástico

- Exactamente. ¿Crees que alguien quiere oír hablar de su piel sensible?seguro que no lo hacen, tenemos problemas mayores aquí!- respondió irritado

- Bueno, para ser justos, que en su mayoría sólo digo cosas para escuchar mi propia voz -

- Bueno, entonces habla de algo varonil, por lo menos! algo que tenga sentido quizás? podrías ayudarnos aquí-

Francia parpadeó molesto. -Bueno, puedo intentarlo. Um ... bien ... los deportes, el alcohol ... la crema hidratante, limpiador facial ...quizás todos en mi casa, tengo una cama especial en la que cabemos bastantes y...-

-.. Tengo una nueva política, de acuerdo? sólo hablas cuando yo te diga.- Arthur dijo, intentando reprimir otro escalofrío.

- Francia acabas de hacer poner a Inglaterra la cara de morder un limón- Ivan comento amablemente. Entonces los ojos de Alfred se abrieron.

-Ooooooooh, tal vez todos podemos ir a buscar limonada! Y luego podemos comer con unos bollos, y podemos ir a por refrescos, y a conseguir mas videojuegos, a continuación, decidimos a donde ir y luego ya veremos lo de la reunión ...- comenzó Alfred en un balbuceo, aumentando la velocidad hasta que estuvo, básicamente, diciendo una palabra enorme. Arthur, reconociendo los signos de que se acercaba a balbucear al punto crítico, metió la mano en la chaqueta, sacó una hamburguesa, y lo metió en su boca.

A estas alturas Arthur ya podía decir cuando su "hermano" llevaba demasiado tiempo sin probar esa grasienta comida así que tenía que agradecer a Canadá por transmitir el secreto tan buscado para hacer callar a Alfred, si es que se callaba..porque a veces hasta con la hamburguesa en la boca...

El gigante soviético se volvió hacia los rubios. - Bien, ahora que nos hemos encargado de todos nuestros asuntos personales, ¿podemos hacer algo al respecto Da?- Dijo, agitando la mano vagamente hacia las ruinas humeantes detrás de él. - Vamos, que a mi me da igual, todos terminaran siendo uno con Rusia. Pero, sugerencias para hoy? Porque sino van a empezar a venir mas naciones...-

-Dormir en el suelo! Yaaaay, camping!- Alfred aplaudió, las migas todavía se agarraban a su cara.

- Ha ... cierra los ojos y deja que tu instinto te guíe - Francis, dijo, sonriendo. Él dio una señal de el pulgar hacia arriba, la luz del sol brillaba en su melena rubia.

-Yo ... hmmm ... probablemente...no tengo una buena idea, quizás entrar en desesperación-Arthur sugirió frotándose las sienes como si ya tuviera un gran dolor de cabeza.

Silencio.

- Bueno Da pero... ¿por qué es que tengo la sensacion de que ustedes siempre me daran el mismo consejo exacto sin importar cuál es el problema? -

- No!- Alfred protestó.

- Da... tu sugieres lo primero al azar, lo simplista que te viene a la cabeza, tu me dices que" confié en mis instintos »o« use mi sentido de el amour , y Arthur se estresa y no da una respuesta real-

- ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco simplista? Nosotros no siempre somos así - Francis preguntó.

- Ah, da? Bueno, aconsejarme sobre lo que debemos tener para la comida de hoy.-

- Iremos en una dirección aleatoria y podemos comer lo primero que aparezca!- Alfred vitoreo seguro de que era la mejor respuesta. Dio un pulgar hacia arriba, la luz del sol iluminaba su pelo rubio.

- Cerramos los ojos y dejamos que nuestros sextos sentidos nos guíen hacia la sensualidad de la comida- Francia, dijo con confianza.

- Hmmmm ... Sugiero que como estamos ahora mismo simplemente renunciemos a comer hoy, tenemos cosas que hacer- Arthur seguía pensando sin prestar verdadera atención a la conversación.

"Realmente necesito conseguir un mejor grupo", se quejó Ivan. - Da...Bueno, esto es lo que vamos a hacer ...

Veinte minutos más tarde ...

Noruega, estaba tranquilamente en su casa, arreglando el papeleo para ir a la reunión, puso su sello en el último de los trámites del día y se recostó en su escritorio. "Wow!" pensó alegremente. - Eso fue fácil, y lo he hecho rápidamente-

-Esto se debe a que hice la mitad!- Islandia dijo, entrando con una serie de papeles en sus manos desde la cocina

- ¿Por qué, Ice, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Tu tenias que estar asegurándote de que Dinamarca llega a la reunión-

- Oh, no más! Ahora Matthias ha dejado la bebida, ya no debemos preocuparnos y yo te ayudo a ti- Emil, dijo alegremente.

-¿En serio?-

- Sí, de verdad! Te debo esto porque...siempre me has ayudado mucho y asi en realidad si yo te ayudo a ti ahora todo es mejor.-

- Pero porqué?- Lukas preguntó, desconcertado.

- Bien se ve, Onii-chan tu cuidaste de mi y se que el papeleo no te gusta, asi por lo menos sólo te lleva la mitad del tiempo.- respondió Emil sonrojándose

- ¿Quieres decir que ...- dijo, casi sin atreverse a dar voz a la conclusión de que acababa de llegar. - ¿Quieres decir, que por fin Anko,no entrara en el trabajo con resaca y se quedara dormido en el sofá? ¿Que se da cuenta de que si deja la bebida para otro tipo de momentos puede se mejor como país? Un Denmak que, en definitiva, hace su maldito trabajo?-

-¡Sí!-

- Y debido a esto, ahora tienes el tiempo libre para pasarlo conmigo? Y me llamaras Onii-chan?- El mayor preguntó.

-¡Sí!-

- Oh, mi ...- Noruega dijo, casi dejando salir una sonrisa. -Esto es casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad ...-

- Oh, eso es porque no lo es- dijo alegremente Islandia.

-... ¿Eh?-

- Lo siento Onii-chan, pero esto es sólo un sueño. Vas a despertar ahora, y Dinamarca estará aquí igual que siempre.- El albino, dijo sonriendo malicioso.

- ¿Qué? NO! No!-

Lukas se sentó en su escritorio, sus ojos abiertos de golpe. Efectivamente, estaba Matthias, hecha un ovillo en el sofá que tenía en su oficina, durmiendo como un bebé. Maldita sea ... no sólo me arruina mis sueños, sino que ahora llegaremos los dos tarde!

Para ser justos, en muchos aspectos, Dinamarca era un país ejemplar. El era inteligente cuando se lo proponía, hábil en tanto la espada y lógica, y ferozmente leales a él. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría, en particular, no a el, Noruega le tenia una especie de cariño. El era una presencia viva, ruidosa así que era imposible no ser un poco más alegre cuando el estaba cerca.

Se trata simplemente de que la mayoría de las veces ... sobre todo ahora, cuando la pila de papeles sobre su escritorio estaba más alto que él ya que tenia también los documentos del mayor, y él había dormido apenas la noche anterior por tener que ir a buscarlo a un bar... le gustaría poder tener por familiar acosador a alguien que tuviera las buenas cualidades de Anko, pero careciera de la pereza y el alcoholismo. Ademas el reciente descubrimiento de que Islandia era su hermano (cosa que técnicamente el ya sabia) y la negación de este había vuelto su mente mas alterable últimamente, y apreciaría algo más de tiempo a sí mismo para tener sus pensamientos en orden.

En cambio, pensó con amargura, mirando al hombre dormido. Yo me quedo cuidando de este!

-No, Noru, no sé cómo el tintero explotó sobre mí y mis papeles, vas a tener que ir a buscar nuevas copias y llenar todos por mi mientras yo voy a limpiar mi ropa o mejor dejarlos estar ...- murmuró Denmark en su sueño.

Dios mío, hasta en el sueño se toca la barriga? Eso tiene que ser un nuevo punto bajo, incluso para el. Noruega pensaba impresionado. Luego, golpeado con la inspiración, él se inclinó sobre el dormido y le susurró al oído  
- Oh, no tes preocupes, tengo alguna ropa de tu tamaño por aquí, en mi armario de cuando vino Suecia con Finlandia. Y lo mejor es que tienes algunas copias extra de tus formularios también. Puedes rellenarlos todos ahora mismo. Mientras miro. -

-Hmmmm! No, no, eso no está bien, yo debería irme a limpiar ...- aún dormido, se quejó.

-Y por la limpieza, quieres decir salir a beber con Prussia, ¿no?-

- Bueno ... sí ...- murmuró el mayor, su sueño ahora parece mucho menos reconfortante.

- no te has enterado?- Noruega dijo, su sonrisa cada vez mas siniestra mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba . - En respuesta a la creciente crisis económica, todos los países deben estar en estado de alerta superior 24 / 7. Todas las bebidas alcohólicas han sido prohibidas hasta que la crisis se ha terminado.-

- NOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó,despertando. Su pecho jadeaba mientras hiperventilaba y un sudor frío se había formado en su frente.

- Duermes bien?- Noruega preguntó con calma.

- Oh, Noru , yo sólo tenía el sueño más horrible ... y estabas allí! Y Ice! Y Tino! Y también un mono.-

-Bueno, ahora que estás ... Un mono?-

- Íbamos a ir a beber con el mono.- dijo vagamente.- Aunque no estoy seguro de por qué ...-

- Bueno, sin tenerlo en cuenta, ahora que estás despierto, ¿crees que podrías, terminar tu trabajo del día para que todos podamos irnos a la reunión, terminar cuanto antes y marchar?-

Ahi Den tiene una amplia sonrisa, falsa. - Claaaaaaaaro. Ahora, ¿dónde está mi tintero ...-

- Puse el tintero pegado a la mesa. Ya sabes, para evitar que" accidentalmente "se derramara de nuevo.-

Dinamarca hizo un mohín. - Pero Noooooooooooooru , todas las veces realmente fueron accidentes! Yo no tenía la intención de derramar tinta en mi ropa! Estas cosas tienen una mente propia!- dijo, señalando el traje que solia llevar a las reuniones. - Esta ropa lastima la espalda, hace imposible correr, y ...- Bajó la voz hasta un susurro conspiratorial. - A veces, de noche, creo que puedo oír al hacha conspirando contra mí!-

- Anko, pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo acostado, así que no creo que la espalda es un problema enorme, ademas el traje te hace ir recto. Nunca, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, corres en las reuniones ... y Dios quiera que no lo hagas o te mato. Y a la última parte ... Tengo una pregunta. Acerca de cuántas noches a la semana estás borracho? - Noruega preguntó secamente pensando que ya habia hablado lo suficiente con Denmrk para una semana entera.

- Todas ellas. ¿Por qué?-

- Sí, ahí va la última parte. Aunque, honestamente, creo que en el fondo los dos sabíamos que el hacha no estaba planeando algún tipo de rebelión.- dijo secamente de nuevo.

- Wow, Noru ! Tu has puesto mi mente en orden! Me voy a tomar un par de horas de tiempo para considerar realmente mi vida y pensar en lo que me has contado!- dijo con gratitud, caminando hacia la puerta.

- Sí, sí.- Noruega dijo sabiamente repasando su ultimo trabajo. Luego considera exactamente lo que había dicho. - ¡NO!-

- ¡Demasiado tarde!- Dinamarca se rió, abriendo la puerta y a punto de salir corriendo. Pero entonces un muchacho peliblanco entro chocándose contra el rubio que salia.

- ¡MATTHIAS te he estado buscando en tu casa desde hace HORAS!- Islandia grito con cara de enfado y no hizo caso pensando que el Noruego detrás de el era bastante mas peligroso que el islandés y cogiéndolo por los codos lo levanto en el aire sacandole de la habitación con el.  
Corrió por el pasillo y saltó hacia abajo de la escalera, el islandés dando gritos y Noruega enfadado detrás.

- Vuelve aquí ahora!- rugió invocando a su troll

Matthias se tomó el tiempo para girar la cabeza hacia atrás,y darle una sonrisa a Noruega, lo que fue su final porque justo cuando abría la puerta de entrada sintió la magia del rubio tirar de el hacia el interior de la casa, haciendo volar al islandés por los aires. Al menos hasta que el peliblanco se estrelló contra una pared.

"Ahora, quien puso una pared delante de la puerta?" Islandia pensó adolorido. "¿Y por qué el muro,esta vestido con ropas de aviador?" Entonces levanto la mirada.

- Hola, chicos-. Alfred, dijo, con los tres responsables de la quema de su casa principales de pie junto a él ... y todas las representaciones de los países del mundo detrás de él en el patio.  
- Os importa que nos estrellemos aquí por un tiempo?-

* * *

Bueno como veis esto es el principio de una historia ...que yo voy a subir si o si interese o no porque me ha ilusionado y eso es lo que vale! que al autor le guste!

Muajajajaja...aun así no me dais igual, adoro vuestros comentarios y quejas.

por cierto, por si no lo sabíais hetalia no es mía

COMENTAD COMENTAD! y hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas chicos,chicas y gente en general (los que no son gente también)  
me alegro de que estén aquí y...no tengo nada en particular que decir**

**ah bueno si, una cosita que se me olvido, esta historia tiene una parte basada en otra historia de fanfiction, del**

**manga Bleach creada por Mozco, es poca cosa pero creí necesario decirlo**

**Pasadlo bien!**

**Cap. 2 Dale a tu projimo una mano. Una mano de odio.**

- ¿Cómo demonios se las arregló para quemar su casa entera? -preguntó el Islandés al aire con incredulidad. Él, América, y sus respectivos hermanos habían entrado a la oficina del Noruego dejando a los demás en la entrada y el salón de la casa (no pensada para reuniones tan grandes).

-Arthur es un cocinero muy malo-. Estados Unidos sonriendo, dijo, encogiéndose de hombros como si en realidad no importaba.

- ¡Cállate! Recuerda, que era sólo una teoría- Inglaterra protestó.

- Eso no es lo que quise decir! - interrumpió el peliblanco - Lo que quiero decir es que, las casas de Estados Unidos están hechas en su mayoría de piedra y cemento. Y siendo en la capital seguro que estaban reforzadas para su uso...vamos que pensando en los materiales de construcción es prácticamente imposible de quemar realmente. Se necesita un fuego con un inmenso calor, para quemar el material con la suficiente rapidez para que el fuego no se pueda mantener bajo control. Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que el edificio se quemase antes de que nadie asumiese la tarea bastante simple de sólo apagar el fuego? -

Silencio.

- Mi país esta intentando centrarse en la ecología.- América, dijo como si fuera una frase aprendida de memoria para cualquier caso.

Silencio de nuevo. Cinco minutos más sólido.

- Tú ... que realmente no respondes a la pregunta.- Islandia señaló.

- Lo sé. Yo estaba ... tenia una especie de esperanza de que se me ocurriese una buena razón en el silencio, pero nada vino a mi mente. HAHAHAHAHAHA- admitió riendo.

- Oh, oh, ya tengo una! -dijo de pronto levantando la mano como un alumno en clase. - ¿Sabes, mi país está tan centrado en la ecología, que cuando las cosas pequeñas como el fuego suceden, estamos tan enfocados en la ecología que nuestro enfoque en la ecología nos impide siquiera darnos cuenta del fuego, porque el fuego no es la ecología, que es en lo que realmente estamos enfocados.-

-... ... ...- Dijo Noruega.

- ... ... ...- Dijo Arthur.

- Me parece bien- Emil dijo.

- ¿En serio?- Noruega preguntó dubitativo.

- Oye, es mejor que cualquier cosa que se le podía ocurrir, por lo menos no habla de superheroes. ¿Qué es ... bueno, un poco triste. Pero el tiene un punto, esta muy centrado. Y es el enfoque lo que mantiene a su país con prestigio,no?- dijo de acuerdo Arthur encogiéndose de hombros, entonces el rubio con gafas le dio una palmada en la espalda en señal de amistad.

- Sí, y también es el enfoque el que hace que durante el fuego estuviera en el Mc Donalds y por ello no se diera cuenta ...verdad?- Islandia murmuró en voz baja.

América le puso la mano sobre su hombro. - ¿Qué?-

- El parque es un buen lugar para discutir informalmente el tiempo.- El pequeño dijo rápidamente.

- Um ... bien ...- dijo, retirando su mano.

- Bueno, ahora a la segunda pregunta ... ¿por qué estáis aquí?- Noruega volvió al tema real.

Alfred e Inglaterra lo miraron como si estuviera loco. - Bueno, necesitamos un lugar donde estar y ya habíamos quedado todos. ¿A dónde iríamos, mas que justo al lado? - le preguntó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- tienes que pensarlo Noruega, en realidad sin contar a los del sur tu eras de los mas próximos.-

¿Por que no Islandia?- pregunto Noruega acallando con una mirada las quejas de su hermano menor.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?- el Americano le preguntó. - ¿El ya esta aquí, no vive aquí siempre?-

- En realidad tiene su propio país, Islandia ya sabes.- intento explicar el Noruego

- En serio? No lo recuerdo, creí que era un reclamo turístico.-

Bueno, cálmate Emil. El es sólo un niño, de mente...Se frío. - Sí. Bueno. Vale, tengo que preguntarme por qué elegiste ... deleitarnos... con su presencia. ¿Por qué no a hispanoamerica, si solo optasteis por ir al lado y esta mas cerca?-

- Oh, vamos. ¿No puedes imaginarlo?- Arthur le preguntó.

A los nórdicos les tomó un segundo pensar en ello.

Visión imaginaria:

- Por supuesto, podéis quedaros aquí compañeros, ustedes y nuestro querido vecino Estados Unidos!- Argentina, dijo alegremente.

- Um, gracias, pero ¿por qué siente la necesidad de señalar a Alfred?- Arthur le preguntó dubitativo.

- Oh, no, no lo hice.- Arthur, dijo, espantando las protestas del rubio. - Yo no señale, al tema interesante del secuestrado, lo hice?- el Argentino se rió, dándole una palmada a Alfred. El, por su parte, estaba feliz devorando un bollo dulce gigante que le había dado sin ninguna razón aparente.

-¿Acabas de llamar a Alfred secuestrado...-

- No, no, para nada! Estoy seguro de que sólo me escuchaste mal! Ahora, Chile, si pudieras preparar las camas y material quirúrgico...-

-Sí claro- dijo con calma, alejándose para preparar la cirugía ... er, habitaciones libres.

-¿Por qué necesitamos un equipo quirúrgico?- Arthur le preguntó.

- Oh, no, no lo necesitáis! ¿Por qué ni siquiera lo preguntas? No tiene sentido.-

- Pero yo no lo mencione, tu ...-

- No yo no, yo no! debes haberme oído mal, simplemente otra vez. Tal vez veré tus orejas cuando te examine más tarde!- se ofreció.

- Espera, ¿para qué me examina ...-

- No, yo no! Inglaterra, empiezo a temer que algo puede estar realmente mal con tu oído.-

- Esto era delicioso!- el de ojos azules dijo alegremente, terminando su merienda. Luego se desmayó.

Arthur grito. - ¿Acabas de dar a Alfred DROGAS?-

- No, no! El pobre debe estar simplemente cansado. Coincidencia total. Ahora, antes de mostrarte tu habitación, quieres algo para comer?- le preguntó, sacando un bollo idéntico al que acababa de tomar Estados Unidos.

- Bueno, mira, no sé a qué diablos estás jugando aquí, pero ...-

- Me hieres, estoy herido! no confías en mí, un país de los 34 Americanos!-

- Um ... son 35 países en América.-

-No por mucho tiempo, una vez que Estados Unidos este bajo mi cuidado ...- murmuro.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-

- Por supuesto que tienes razón! distraído de mí! Demasiado tiempo sin que me invitaran a reuniones, me temo que ... toma un aperitivo delicioso!- Argentina, dijo en voz más alta, levantando el pastel de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué estás tan decidido a darme de comer eso?-

- Yo no lo soy, no lo estoy. Comételo!- Argentina se desespero.

Sealand entró en la habitación, una mirada horrorizada en sus ojos.- Um, Inglaterra? El tal Chile nos llevo a nuestras habitaciones y ... bueno, todas las camas tienen sujecciones sobre ellas y las puertas se cierran desde fuera y...-

- ¿QUÉ?-

- Oh, eso no es nada, eso no es nada! Sólo la imaginación hiperactiva de un niño, estoy seguro!- el de américa latina intervino.

- No puedo imaginar que nos este pidiendo que durmamos en mesas quirúrgicas- el niño protestó. - Y cuando mamá Tino comió un poco de comida que le dio, se desmayó! Y cuando trate de preguntarle lo que estaba pasando, todo lo que dice es que" debe haber entendido mal la situación y trata de hacerme comer un poco de la misma comida que le dio a él! -

- Estoy seguro de que ustedes no están entendiendo la situación!- Argentina aseguró. Luego agitó la comida en su mano como si estuviera tratando de atraer a un perro a que se siente.-Come! Buen chico, quieres un poco de comida?-

-Está bien, eso es todo!- Arthur, dijo, retrocediendo. Entonces él y Sealand se desmayaron.

México asomó la cabeza por la puerta - Me tomé la libertad de usar el gas anestésico.-

- Bien, bien. Ahora, este fin de semana de repente se ha vuelto mucho más interesante ...- Argentina se rió.

Volviendo a la realidad ...

-Ah, así es. Los Latinos nos odian por no invitarlos nunca... Olvida eso.- Noruega dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza en la comprensión. - Pero aún así, tiene que haber otro lugar donde os podéis ir. Rusia se adapta bien a manipular grandes grupos de personas ...-

- No me preguntes por qué, pero cada vez que vamos allí, terminamos teniendo pesadillas durante una semana. No sé lo que Ivan está haciendo allí, y yo no quiero saberlo . - Arthur, dijo con firmeza. -Y los asiáticos tampoco valen porque China esta siempre vigilando.-

- Tienes miedo de China?- Islandia dijo con incredulidad total. - El es...sabio y más bueno que ... bueno, todos...el es medico y cuida a los niños y es amable y...-

- El te dio un caramelo cuando llegaste a tu altura.- Noruega estuvo de acuerdo con ese comentario que hizo sonrojar a Islandia.

- China tiene las mejores piruletas! El incluso me dio dos cuando llegué a esta altura, y me dio una palmadita en la cabeza y me dijo lo genial que era.- Alfred intervino con ilusión.

- Oye, yo no he dicho que tengo miedo de el. El es un buen tipo. Pero a veces es tan rígido y tiene tantas antigüedades...ademas los asiáticos tienen una cultura completamente distinta- intervino el británico.

- Bueno ... bueno, tal vez la casa de Alemania, gracias a que ya tiene todo preparado, que tienen la mejor organización? Tal vez podría proporcionar mejores instalaciones para todos?-

Arthur frunció el ceño con amargura al rubio menor. - Me encantaría ir donde Ludwing, pero a el no le gustaba la idea."

- Demasiado serio.- América, dijo con sorna.

-... ¿Qué hay de Japón? Es asiático pero aun así ya lo tiene todo y ninguno tiene problemas con el ...- Noruega preguntó, agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo.

- Hombre, ¿sabes hasta qué punto hay que caminar? No, esta es la mejor opción. No te preocupes, apenas siquiera sabrás que estamos aquí!- afirmó.

Decía en el segundo en que Prussia se estrelló en la habitación a través de la ventana, cayendo en el suelo en un lío de madera y fragmentos de vidrio.

Arthur e Islandia prácticamente saltaron de su piel. Alfred y Lukas no parecían sorprendidos. - Hey, Gil!- Alfred, dijo.

- Está bien, quien me dio va a morir!- Prusia rugió.

-Um ... técnicamente, somos inmortales.- el rubio señaló.

- Buen punto. Bueno, quien me dio un puñetazo esta casi muerto! ¿Me escuchasteis?!- Gilbert gritó, saltando por la ventana. Islandia se acercó a la ventana de su oficina y miró hacia fuera, para ver lo que parecía ser cada miembro de las representaciones de los países en una lucha,una extraña pelea monstruosa. Oh, no era un bando militar contra otro, sino que todos se peleaban, y parecían estar luchando contra cualquier persona que entró en su campo de visión. Básicamente, era un caos.

- ¿Ves? Ya estamos llevándonos bien!- América dijo con orgullo.

-... te das cuenta que eso no es bueno? - Inglaterra dijo.

-¿En serio?-

- En realidad-.

- Bueno, Dios, se darán unos golpes pero yo creo que lo están pasando bien aun así, ¿qué haces para divertirte?- el gigante le preguntó, estupefacto.

- Las cosas que no dejen en el hospital, sin peleas, ni gritos, habitualmente sin mas gente que yo..- El peliblanco respondió

-Por Dios, esto es muy triste, seguro que no te diviertes para nada. Bueno, definitivamente tenemos que estar aquí, creo que estaremos sacando algo de valor de esto. Vosotros seréis los que más se beneficiarán! Después de que todos hayamos estado aquí un tiempo, te sorprenderá lo mucho más divertido que este sitio puede ser. - .

- ¡Médico!- Gritó alguien de fuera.

- Está bien, me doy cuenta de que tu definición de la diversión es un poco diferente de la mayoría de la gente, pero por aquí, por lo general y ni siquiera la mayoría de los que están allí abajo tienen en cuenta las fracturas como entretenimiento ...- Noruega respondió, mirando la carnicería fuera y haciendo muecas.

- Entonces ...-el estadounidense dijo, pateando sus zapatos y poniendo sus pies sobre el escritorio de Lukas, justo en la parte superior de la pila de papeles que había estado llenando. -... Necesito que me ilumines, ¿que haces tu para divertirte?.- pregunto con una gran sonrisa

Arthur hizo una mueca. - Oh, no los papeles ...estúpido Alfred-

Los ojos de Lukas comenzaron con espasmos. Esto era absurdo. Los países han estado aquí un total de diez minutos, y sin embargo ya se pudo ver el índice de eficiencia hundiéndose. Y ahora que un loco gigante tuviese los pies sudorosos gigantes en todo el trabajo impecablemente dispuesto - Estados Unidos ...- gruñó.

-Ese es el espíritu!¿ves? Estamos en un juego de lucha, es una simple pelea, para divertirse y sacar todo lo malo hahahaha - América, dijo. - Te voy a cabrear, ¿no? Pues haz algo al respecto! El mayor problema con la mayoría de los nórdicos es la forma en que todos se guardan sus enfados! Simplemente deja que salga todo!-

Noruega respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Bueno. Cálmate. Este loco está tratando de pelear contigo, pero tu no tienes que luchar contra un maníaco de mente infantil, necesitas tener toda esta situación bajo control. Esta es tu casa, tienes que hacerte cargo. Soy frío, tranquilo y un prodigio, y voy a manejar esta situación con mi habitual eficiencia y tacto. Ademas ya estas acostumbrado a Dinamarca - Estoy , como siempre, feliz de ayudar a nuestros compañeros en todo lo que podamos. Sin embargo, debo pedirle que por favor, mientras este en nuestra casa, respeten las normas establecidas por mi. Así que por favor, quite los pies de mi escritorio. - dijo. Perfecto! Frío y sereno.

- No.-

- QUITA LOS calcetines malditos de mi escritorio y PARA DE arruinar mi PERFECTA eficiencia, FREAKIN gorila! - Bueno, no tan genial ese momento pero Lukas ya estaba temblando de furia y tenia tantas ganas de terminar con América...

- Obligame, Noru.- Estados Unidos, dijo en tono burlón imitando a Dinamarca, guiñando un ojo y tomándose todo eso completamente a broma.

Allí estaba. El apodo.

En todo el mundo, no había nada que Lukas odiara más que ser llamado "Noru" por cualquiera. Pero siendo su "familia", al igual que los nórdicos, el podía soportarlo ... había sido insensible a ello por todas las veces desde hacia siglos se lo habían llamado. Además, por lo general lo decían con tono amistoso y de cariño, lo que suavizaba el golpe.

Los otros no lo decían con cariño. Lo decían en tono burlón. Lukas encontraba el apodo un poco más difícil de soportar cuando procedía de ellos.

Veinte minutos más tarde, después de que la neblina roja de furia se borrase de la mente del Noruego , se despertó para encontrar su oficina semejante a una zona de guerra. Por lo visto había lanzado su troll en algún momento, porque había bastante desastre y hielo alrededor. Además, no podía dejar de notar que su cuerpo era un desastre de cortes y contusiones y su ropa parecía que había pasado por la licuadora. Uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado por la hinchazón y la pierna derecha estaba tan fastidiada que necesitaba usar su espada como un bastón. América, por su parte, parecía como si alguien le hubiese tirado en varias ocasiones a la cara una bola de bolos, y estaba congelado en un bloque sólido de hielo desde el cuello hacia abajo. A diferencia de Lukas, sin embargo, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro manchado de sangre aunque de vez en cuando dejaba ver un poco de confusión en su rostro.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Esta esto es mas de la que esperaba.- dijo alegremente, viéndose como una escultura de hielo parcialmente vivo.

Islandia e Inglaterra se asomaron por detrás de las ruinas de su escritorio. - Noruega ha ganado- Emil dijo con cierto asombro.

- Hacia tiempo que no peleaba en serio!- el congelado estuvo de acuerdo, esa sonrisa psicótica todavía pegada en la cara.

- Yo. .. eh ... Es posible que necesite un médico.- Lukas dijo. Luego se desmayó.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos. El silencio fue roto finalmente por Arthur.

- Así que ... ¿significa que podemos quedarnos? -Preguntó el con esperanza

**Fin Fin**

**de este capitulo claro, creo que si lo llevo bien voy a subir un capitulo por semana**

**pero no prometo nada porque ando liada con mil cosas**

**(como todos, lo seee, ya me siento yo sola culpable)**

**asi que espero que lo hayais pasado bien, un abrazo desde Alemania a cualquiera que lea esto!**

**P D: esta vez seguuuuro que hay mil faltas de ortografía porque se me murió el Word**

**kami-sama sabe por que, cosas de la informatica**


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas a todos ^^

estoy aquí feliz de seguir con la historia, tarde pero por fin hecho, esta vez me costo terminar el capitulo pero ya estoy con el siguiente a ver si avanzo mas rápido

así que prestad atención niños.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Nuevos compañeros.

- Estoy seguro de que fue un golpe de suerte. - Noruega dijo, mientras Finlandia estaba remendado sus lesiones. Como no podía caminar con la pierna herida, había terminado dejando entrar a todo el mundo a su casa.

- Claro que lo era. Sólo un golpe de suerte.- Tino dijo con dulzura.

- Quiero decir, no he estado durmiendo bien últimamente. Tengo muchas cosas en mi mente, y muy poco tiempo para mí mismo. He estado estresado-

- Por supuesto que sí. Podría ofrecerte un té calmante para ayudarte a dormir, si lo deseas.- Le respondió en tono maternal.

- No. Estoy seguro de que voy a estar bien una vez que las cosas se calmen un poco. Es sólo que están estresados, ¿sabes? Ice, Anko… Y como resultado, estoy estresado. Y cuando el hermano de Inglaterra me incitó, Le respondí como cualquiera que hubiera estado estresado.-

- Noru…lo atacaste y le congelaste hasta los huesos con magia, además de hacer que le golpeara el troll.-

- Sí. Como ... como cualquier hombre estresado lo haría.- dudo débilmente.

- Cualquier hombre estresado con magia y un troll.- apunto Islandia interviniendo en la conversación.

- Sí, un hombre con magia. Pero el se lo buscó ... literalmente ... y ciertamente no habría ocurrido en circunstancias normales. Y estas circunstancias no son normales. No. ¿Sabías que quemó su casa y por eso están todos aquí? Eso no es normal.-

- No, no lo es.- Tino dijo en un tono conciliador.

- Quiero decir, vamos! Con la excepción de Rusia, ¿quién se pondría a quemar un edificio de Estados Unidos?-

- Bueno, él se centra en la ecología.- razonó.

- Oh vamos! No puedes estar diciendo eso.- contrarresto de nuevo Islandia.

- Bueno, si el estaba tan centrado en la ecología que no se dio cuenta del fuego...-

- Sí, no te preocupes. Vamos a dejarlo en que las circunstancias no son normales.- Noruega dijo rápidamente.

- Y si lo fueran, ¿no habrías intentado matar a America?-

- Por supuesto que no. No es como si yo perdiese los estribos sobre pequeñas cosas como esta todo el tiempo-

Fin lo miró fijamente.

FLASHBACK:

- Y así es como derrote a los pueblos del sur en la época vikinga!- Dinamarca gritaba en el salón mientras los otros nórdicos se entretenían por allí.

- Wow, y Lukas? y Berwald?- islandia preguntó.

- Suecia se dedicaba al mar, prefería buscar territorios.- Explico el mayor alegremente. - Y así es que termine siendo el rey del norte- dijo en voz más alta, por lo que toda la casa podía oír. Después bajo el tono acercándose a Iceland para hablarle en el oído. - Noru era un vikingo...pero en fin, era la "reina de hielo" ya sabes.- y rió por lo bajo.

Veinte minutos más tarde, después de que la neblina roja de furia se levantase de los ojos de Noruega, lo primero que notó fue que Dinamarca de algún modo había conseguido quedarse pegado en la pared. No estaba del todo seguro de cómo, relativamente seguro de que no debía haber sido él ya que él no tenía ningún recuerdo de golpearle así. Desde luego, no sabía por qué estaba actualmente con la corbata del danes rota en la mano, y estaba absolutamente desconcertado por qué Islandia y Finlandia se escondían detrás del sofá, Suecia para nada sorprendido.

- Volar en una furia loca por un apodo? Bueno, tiene el nivel adecuado de estabilidad mental para haber sido un vikingo, por lo menos.-Dijo Tino

- ¿Es un defecto nórdico que solo parece producir locos?- pregunto el menor con tristeza.

FLASHBACK FINAL

- Bueno, eso fue una vez.-el noruego admitió- estaba estresado entonces también! Y no es como lo hice ningún daño serio a el dane estúpido, tu sabes que pasa eso casi cada día.-

- Noru, que estuvo a punto de morir aplastado por tus seres mágicos.- Dijo Finlandia.

-... Bien. Bueno, al menos yo no hice ningún daño importante esta vez. USA s un tipo duro.-

- Le diste la congelación de ambos pies. Si hubiéramos llegado a él dos minutos más tarde, habríamos tenido que amputar o algo.-

-... No tendria problema, es una nación fuerte, estoy seguro.-

- sí, estoy seguro.- Finlandia dijo en tono maternal. - Entiendo que has estado estresada últimamente. También entiendo que Alfred puede ser difícil de tratar. Él es un hombre bastante fuerte.- Hizo una pausa, sonriendo levemente. -Un hombre alto en egocentrismo- dijo el, su sonrisa contracción. - Un hombre con una comida asquerosa- La sonrisa desapareció. - Un gran, buey estruendo de un hombre, que encuentra constantemente alguna manera me termina uniendo con Rusia cada maldita vez que se acuerda de mi. Y no es como si se obsesiona con mí porque estoy con las ideas de Rusia o algo así. Estoy NUNCA con Rusia, Noru. ODIO Rusia, hacemos una reunión un día al año, porque es la única vez que puedo pasar con los que viven en su casa, y sin embargo, ese America de alguna manera siempre acaba diciendo que yo soy ya casi parte de Ivan. Es claramente alguna mezcla impía entre un ser humano, una nación, un gorila y un cerebro de pez. Y lo peor de todo, que se supone que el esta en una unión con Rusia! No es ser hipócrita? si se odian! aun encima...-

-Um ... Tino, ¿estás bien?- Islandia preguntó nerviosamente.

- Estoy completamente bien, Ice.¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Fin respondió, sonriendo cálida mente nuevo.

- Debido a que el vendaje envuelto alrededor del brazo de Lukas lo has hecho con tanta fuerza que se ve violeta.-

-... Como decía, y no interrumpas Ice, puedo ciertamente entender que Estados Unidos puede ser difícil.- continuó, fingiendo que Emil no había dicho nada. - Sin embargo, eres un buen ejemplo como país Noruega, y debes ayudar a tus compañeros cuando éstos lo soliciten. No importa cómo ... agravantes que sean.-

- Lo entiendo. Como dije anteriormente, estoy simplemente estresado. Estoy seguro de que una vez que consiga una buena noche de sueño, voy a estar bien.-

- Uh-huh-. dijo dubitativo. - ¿Estás seguro que no quieres el te?-

- No, gracias.-

- y tu Ice ¿Algo de leche caliente?-

-Yo no soy un bebé!-

- Entonces una piruleta por ser un buen paciente tal vez?-

- Por favor, deja de tratarme como a un niño! Ni siquiera fui yo tu paciente, fue Noruega.-

- El no la quiere y a ti seguro que te apetece ¿no?-

- ¿Qué acabo de decir?-

-... ¿Seguro que no quieres un caramelo?-

-... Bueno, dámelo. Pero no voy a disfrutar de el!- el pequeño dijo indignado.

-Por supuesto que no.- Tino dijo seriamente ... totalmente arruinando por despeinar el pelo del albino cariñosamente.

Ice se quejó. Tino tenía que ser el hombre más maternal en el mundo, y teniendo en cuenta su misión eterna a no ser tratado como un niño, esto era a veces irritante. _Por otra parte, el tiene totalmente los mejores dulces después de China_ , pensó, sonriendo a los dulces. Él, por supuesto, no puede comer hasta que él estaba solo. Él no era un niño.

- ¿Quieres que te ponga tiritas con cara sonriente en esos cortes?- Preguntó Finlandia acabando con las heridas de Noruega y viendo algún rascazo en Emil.

-Sí, por favor.- Emil dijo alegremente. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos. - Quiero decir NO! Sin caras sonrientes!-

- Lo que usted diga, _señor,_ -dijo riendo el rubio, añadiendo un nivel de broma a la seriedad de la palabra señor, como hace cuando habla con Sealand. Luego le revolvió el pelo de nuevo. Islandia gruñó un poco.

Un choque sonó en la puerta. - Um ... Icy? Espero que no te gustara aquel gran, costoso jarrón que estaba en tu habitación.- Sealand dijo, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. - Oooooooh, caramelos!-

Islandia hizo una mueca. - No me llames Icy. Te lo he dicho mil veces, puedes llamarme Ice, se pronuncia Ice!-

-¿Quién?-

- ¡YO!-

- Icy!- Peter dijo con orgullo.

- No estaba preguntando quién soy.-

- Bueno, eso es bueno. Yo espero que a estas alturas, sepas que eres Icy.-

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!ahogo un grito casi desesperado.

-... ¿Puedo tener un dulce?- Preguntó el niño.

- Por supuesto, Petter.- dijo la madre.

- ¡Sí!- vitoreó. En lugar de esperar por una, cogió el caramelo de la mano de Islandia y lo metió en la boca - Mmmmm ... después de China son totalmente las mejores paletas.-

-Sí. Sí lo son.- confirmo el peliblanco, apretando los dientes.

- ¿Quieres tu el té calmante?- Preguntó Noruega casi con una sonrisa.

-... Creo que yo lo voy a tomar, después de todo.-

En realidad, nunca había hecho una gran diferencia para él antes, pero hoy en día, a Noruega, una de las mejores cosas de estar tan alejado ... no, lo mejor ... era que no tenía que hacer reuniones en su casa.

Tal vez el mundo entero había infestado su casa y sede, pero él era un país! Lo que significaba que tenía su propia casa y un hotel para los demás países en otro lugar! El trabajo podía haberse convertido en un ... pequeño problema dado que todos acudirían a su casa para las reuniones, pero al menos estaba a salvo en su casa para todo lo demás. Con un suspiro, y la resolución de que era una buena idea haber mandado a todo el mundo a un hotel hizo girar la llave en la puerta de su casa (limpia de otras representaciones de países molestos) y la abrió. _Paz._

- Oh Nooooru ...- dijo una voz demasiado familiar.

_Oh, no. No, no, no. Tal vez si yo finjo no escuché, y entro en mi habitación y cierro la puerta ..._

- Tengo una gran noticia, Noru!- Dinamarca se metió, de alguna manera en el espacio entre él y la puerta abierta antes de que pudiera dar un paso a través de ella.

- Anko, estoy cansado y me duele todo el cuerpo. Sólo quiero dormir y olvidar el hecho de que el apocalipsis, el infierno no diluido es probable que me espere en la oficina mañan puedes esperar y largarte con los demás al hotel?-

- ¡No! Este es el tipo de hiper-ultra-importante noticia de que tiene que ser compartida, tan pronto como pueda!- el rubio mas alto dijo, sonriendo brillantemente y dando un signo de 'V de Victoria'.

- Pero ...-

- Es la noticias más grande jamás contada!-

-Pero ...-

- Parar los periódicos, esto es material de portada!-

-Pero ...-

- Extra, extra, leed todos los detalles! Matthias Kholer, joven país de Dinamarca, rey de los nórdicos, tiene la historia para poner fin a todas las demás historias!-

- Está bien, está bien! Suéltalo -

- Perdí a mi habitación!- dijo alegremente.

Noruega se detuvo con su cara impasiva de siempre intentando saber a donde quería llegar el Dane.

- Mi habitación en el hotel! La perdí!- dijo con la misma felicidad.

- Te oí la primera vez. ¿Cómo perdiste tu habitación?-

- Debía dejar que Hungría la tuviese! Todas las habitaciones del hotel tienen tres o cuatro personas, y están llenas, todas menos la mía y la de Ice, por todos los invitados de hoy, y yo no podía dejar una chica a dormir en la misma habitación con un buncha peces de hombres que es lo que serán cuando acaben de beber en unas horas , así que le dejé que ella tuviese mi cuarto, quiero decir, no solo ella sino Liechtenstein, Seychelles y Mónaco la acompañan, lo menos que puedo hacer es dejar que ellas tengan una habitación para ellas solas , mientras que aun quedaban Bielorrusia, Ucrania, Bélgica y Taiwan -.

- Sí, eso está muy bien, estoy segura ... aunque no estoy seguro de que todas vayan a caber en una habitación. De todos modos seguramente no les importaría estar en otras habitaciones ...-

-Oh, confía en mí, que con la de alcohol que había puedo decir que les importa.- dijo misteriosamente. - Y de todos modos Ice les ha dado su propio cuarto, aunque ellas han dicho que no les importaba que el durmiese también allí.- Al llegar a este punto Dinamarca casi volvía a reír. - Creo que le han secuestrado.-

-... Bien. Supongo que para terminar con esto tengo que preguntar, ¿dónde vas a dormir?-

El rey del norte se puso muy tranquilo.

- Anko?-

Silencio.

- Anko, ¿cuál es el ... oh." pregunto, antes de aparecer en su mente la realización. -¡Oh, no.-

-Pooooooooooooorfavor?- El pidió. - He dormido mas veces aquí, las demás casas están demasiado lejos y en el hotel no quedan mas habitaciones! Tienes que dejar que me quede aquí!-

- Por supuesto que no! Puedes irte a la calle - Lukas dijo con firmeza.

Dinamarca pensó en eso por un segundo. Entonces el empezó a desabrocharse la túnica.

- Que haces?-

- Me desnudo, si te pago con mi cuerpo igual me dejas, no Noru?- y el danes no dejaba de estar feliz.

- Maldita sea, eso no va a cambiar mi opinión!-

- No lo hará?-

- NO - y con eso el troll de Noruega empezó a aparecer a su espalda.

- ¿De verdad? Pero siempre ha funcionado en el pasado, esto junto con el hacha.- dijo, un poco confundido.

- Fuera. -

- Está bien, está bien. Pero estás perdiendo algo genial.- Matthias dijo con tristeza. - Muchas personas cortarían sus propias manos por el precio de dejar que me estrellase en tu casa por unos días, soy el mejor compañero que existió nunca. Ahora supongo que sólo ...me iré-, continuó, dándole su mejores ojos de cachorro. -Dormiré en el suelo ... solo ... es una pena ...-

-Sí, es una pena.- el bajo dijo, pasando junto a el y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_Oooooooh! ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser como un palo en el barro! Ahora, ¿dónde voy a dormir!_ pensó Matthias. Luego de pensar en dormir, por supuesto, le hizo pensar en el trabajo, que es donde consigue la mayor parte del sueño hecho de todos modos. _Hmmmmmmm ..._ pensó, viene con un nuevo plan de juego.

-Ya sabes, es una pena. Si me dejas dormir aquí, entonces podrías estar seguro de que no voy a beber esta noche, y estar absolutamente seguro de que no voy a entrar en resaca de mañana.- dijo en voz alta a la puerta.

Se abrió la puerta.

_Bingo!_ El pensó triunfalmente. -Un momento, tengo que recoger mis cosas!-

- me dijiste- se quejo enfadado Noruega, examinando la enorme pila de basura barata que estaba llenando su sala de estar, - Que habías dejado a las chicas tu habitación, no que traerías todo lo que había dentro de ella -

-¿Qué, como voy a dejar todo mi mejor repertorio con unas niñas hiperactivas? Yo no soy estúpido!-

-Tu" mejor material "Que es toda esta basura?-

-Mis cosas! Ahí está mi osito de peluche favorito, mi tuba, trajes extra por trabajo, mi Calendario de las representaciones de los países, mi roca suerte, mi 'Guía para Los Mejores Bares', mi colección de imágenes y fotografías para chantajear gente ... si me lo recuerdas mas tarde te enseñare algunas ... también tengo alguna tuya...-

-Siempre puedo echarte, recuerda.-

- Tú sabes, eres siempre tan amargado, cuando se te olvida que hay algo que deberías agradecerle a Tino. Ahora que él se llevo a Suecia con él, has perdido tu mayor competidor por ser el 'hombre-país de conversación mas aburrida. - Dinamarca hizo un mohín, pero se veía su sonrisa de fondo resplandeciente.

- La puerta está justo ahí ...-

-Está bien, está bien! Por un eufemismo. - suspiró. - Bueno, me voy a ir a dormir, que ha sido un día muy difícil, y estoy muy cansado, y no estas muy amable hoy como que Buenas noches.- termino, entrando en la habitación de Noruega, el que le siguió de cerca.

-Fuera. Esa es mi cama-

- Bueno, no esperas que vaya para dormir en el sofá, ¿verdad?-

- duermes en el sofá todo el tiempo -

- Sí, pero eso es en el trabajo, cuando estoy durmiendo la resaca! Yo no estoy acostumbrado a realmente dormir por la noche, así que necesito una cama cómoda para que me ayude.-

-Bueno, no la mía- en ese momento Lukas estaba apunto de comenzar a plantearse seriamente su vida, ¿porque no echaba al maldito intruso y se iba a acostar de una vez? estaba muerto de sueño! ah si, por eso mismo.

Matthias se empezó a meter en la cama cuando sintió tras de si una brisa helada y se giro para encontrarse cara a cara con troll.

-Bien, bien, me quedo con el sofá!- gritó, cubriéndose la cara.

-¿Ves? Desnudarse y el hacha no, pero Troll si resuelve todos los problemas- Noruega sonó, entrando en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta detrás de el.

S recostó en su cama y suspiro- Que estaba pensando-murmuró, - acerca de estar una noche pacifica?-

* * *

mi ordenador se muere y el teclado ya apenas escribe así que solo diré, Mil Gracias.

un abrazo


End file.
